Siempre juntos
by Chocolate y Azucar
Summary: AU. Porque no importaba cuanto tiempo tomara, Alfred sabia que siempre estarían juntos. Asco de summary.


-Aparece de entre la sombras- ¡Hola chicos! Llevaba años sin pasarme por aquí w; Pero por motivos personales que no pienso contar porque a nadie le importa(?) no pude estar cerca de la computadora. Pero ya paso todo, ya estoy aqui para desgraciar... quiero decir, enriquecer al fandom con una nueva historia :3 Que es un UKUS... o USUK, como prefieran verlo(?) Un Arthur de 15 años y un Alfie de 10 ¿Esto se considera shota? Bueno, ya no importa, disfruten el fic, pero antes:

**Disclaimer: Como el destino me odia, Hetalia no me pertenece, si fuera mío Alemania usaría vestido, Prusia ukearia a todos, el SlendermanxSealand seria canon(?), Estados unidos e Inglaterra serian bronys(!?), Italia seria el rey de la pasta y los países latinos saldrían. Todo es propiedad de la**** retorcida, entretenida y fundashi mente de Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei.**

* * *

En un cuarto algo desordenado se encontraba un rubio de ojos azules con un mechon propasándose con la gravedad, no podía pasar de los 10 años sentado en un sillón-cojín de Kirby. Se encontraba jugando su nueva adquisición, su juego de "Super Mario Galaxy 2" para su consola "Wii", cortesía de sus padres. Estaba muy concentrado en su juego que no se dio cuenta que otra persona entro a su habitación.

— Oye Alfred, ya es hora de que te duermas, mañana tenemos escuela — dijo la otra persona, un rubio de ojos esmeralda y unas espesas cejas, de unos 15 años.

Alfred F. Jones era el nombre completo del niño, que se estaba quedando en casa de sus vecinos, los Kirkland. ¿La razón? Sus padres habían decidido hacer una visita a unos parientes en Francia y el único entusiasmado era su hermano gemelo, Matthew. Y como el pequeño fue demasiado insistente en quedarse, sus vecinos se ofrecieron a cuidarlo hasta que su familia volviera de aquel viaje. No es que se estuviera quedando en la casa de ellos, pero si estaban al pendiente de él. Como ahora, que en este momento Arthur estaba en su casa para cuidarlo.

— ¿Pero por qué? — dijo el pequeño rubio, inflando las mejillas en modo de berrinche.

— ¡Porque si! ¿Qué no te cansas de los videojuegos? — dijo mientras se acercaba a apagar el juego del menor, acompañado de un "¡Hey!" por parte de Alfred — Además lo único que hacen es secarte el cerebro.

— ¡Eso no es cierto, Arthur! Esta probado científicamente que los videojuegos desarrollan la coordinación mano-ojo y hacen a los niños mejores seres humanos — se defendió el pequeño.

— ¿Quién te dijo semejante estupidez? — preguntó el mayor frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

—Eh… ¿Invasor Zim?

—…Solo se buen chico y ve a dormir — dijo con notable irritación. A lo que Alfred solo pudo suspirar y obedecer.

— De acuerdo… ¡Pero solo porque soy un héroe y los héroes siempre son chicos buenos! — gritó con entusiasmo, mientras reía estruendosamente — Ah, pero tienes que quedarte a dormir aquí.

— ¿Y se puede saber porque tengo que quedarme? — pregunto el ojiverde, con algo de interés en su voz.

— ¡Obviamente para protegerte! — contestó rápidamente el rubio menor — Como soy un héroe, tengo que asegurarme de proteger a todos. Y como tú seguramente eres muy débil para hacerlo por ti mismo es mejor que te quedes aquí.

— Pequeño mocoso… — dijo entre dientes — Ya verás quien es el débil.

Y acto seguido, cargó al pequeño Alfred hasta su cama, para después hacerle cosquillas mientras este reía de manera muy tierna. El mayor paró y procedió a arropar al ojiazul, mientras lo miraba con cariño y se acostó junto a él para esperar a que su pequeño vecino se durmiera

— Arthur… — Dijo con voz baja el menor, tratando de llamar la atención del otro.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Alfred de repente se quedo en silencio, mirando los ojos verdes de Arthur. El menor se acerco a él para acurrucarse con él. El mayor pensó que quizás tenía frio, así que lo abrazó para intentar darle algo de calor.

— Te quiero, Arthur — Fue lo que dijo el pequeño, antes de cerrar sus ojitos.

— Yo también te quiero Alfred — Le contestó.

"Pero no me quieres como yo a ti" pensó Alfred, antes de que el sueño se apoderara de él. Pero eso no importaba, aunque Arthur lo tratara como vecino, amigo o incluso hermano no importaba. El encontraría una manera de hacer que el ingles sintiera lo mismo que el. Porque el sabia que ese día llegaría tarde o temprano.

Porque el sabia que estarían siempre juntos.

* * *

Pero que cosa mas cursi eh escrito xD ¿Donde esta la sangre? ¿Y los cuerpos destazados? ¡Bah! Ya ya no hay respeto(?) e_é Si notan algun error ortografico hagan el favor de decirme. En fin espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y si no pues... perdieron su tiempo xD ¿Por qué no dejan un review? Si no lo hacen me comeré sus piernas, están advertidos xD


End file.
